Metal Gear Awesome
Metal Gear Awesome is a flash cartoon parody of the original Metal Gear Solid. The cartoon is remembered for its breakneck pace, hilarious one-liners and over-exaggeration of the MGS characters. The series was created by Egoraptor from Newgrounds, who cites Crab Battle as an inspiration for his Solid Snake impersonation. Hear Mii - Episode 20, Aug 21, 2008 at HearMii Story The story parodies the plot that of MGS closely, although the length of the cartoon only goes up to the moment after the battle with Revolver Ocelot. Metal Gear Awesome 2 Metal Gear Awesome 2 is the sequel to Metal Gear Awesome. It is considered to be more hilarious and longer than the first one, progressing up to the fight with Psycho Mantis. Quotes (Transcript) Metal Gear Awesome *'Snake': "(Grunts), I hate this suit." :Campbell: "Hey whassup Snake?" :Snake: "(Grunts), can I take off the suit?" :Campbell: "Yeah whatever, but it's pretty fuckin' cool. (Gets punched by Mei Ling)" :Mei Ling: "Hello, Solid Snake." :Snake: "Oh my god hotness, I wanna bang you!" ("Oh hotness, I wanna bang you!", when quoted by David Hayter.) :Mei Ling: "Oh, I can't believe I'm being hit on by the famous Solid Snake." :Snake: "Okay, shut up!" *'Snake': (Walks around, kills the guard and changes out of his dive suit with the words on the black screen saying, " Scene of Snake Stripping Holy Shit!" :Liquid: "I'm going to get into this Hind now." *'Campbell': "Hey Snake, Check it, Go sneak dat shit!" :Snake: "OK" :Snake: (takes 3 steps) :Guard: "Whose footprints are these?" :Egoraptor (Player): "What the fuck I didn't expect that!" :guard: (notices Snake, 25 more pop up) :Egoraptor (Player): "FUCK!" *'Campbell': "Snake? Yo, Snake? Snaaaaaaaa-!" :Egoraptor (Player): "Shut the fuck up!" :Campbell: "Sorry G. I thought Snake was dead." *'Snake': "Hey, are you taking a dump?" :Anderson: "Hell yeah!" *'Snake': "Yeah, the DARPA chief died of a heart attack. I don't know what happened. Metal Gear. Whatever. Meyrl's hot." :Campbell: "She's my niece!" :Snake: "She's still hot, asshole!" *'Meryl': "Get out you loser!" :Snake: "Shut up hotness! The safety's on. (Grab's Meryl's FAMAS and eats it) You have rookie eyes." :Meyrl: "They're transplants!" :Snake: "Shut up bitch! Stop fucking calling!" :Meryl: "Is that your..." :Snake: "It's your Uncle." :Meryl: "Oh, he's a fag." *'Snake': "Don't just stand there! Shoot!" :Meryl: "You fucking ate my gun!" :Snake: "Oh." (Grabs an unconscuois Johnny and throws it at the guards) *'Meryl': "I'll go on ahead. Look at my ass." :Snake: Okay. (Looks at her ass). Cool. *'Mantis': "I'm going to be a boss!" :Snake: "Am I hallucinating?" :Mantis: "You like men." :Snake: "You can see into my mind?!" :Mantis: "No." :Snake: "Fuck." :(Explosion) Guard: "What was that noise?" *'Revolver Ocelot': "This gun is the best gun ever." :Snake: "Oh." :(Gray Fox comes in and cuts off Ocelot's arm) :Ninja: (holding Ocelot's arm) "Cool, maybe this'll come in handy for a stupid plot device in the sequel!" :Ocelot: "What the hell, we didn't even fight yet!" *''*Killing Kenneth Baker Snake': "Another Heart Attack! (lying) What the hell is going on?" :'Campbell': "Ya B, that looks like a bullet wound to me" :'Snake': (Shoots Campbell) Metal Gear Awesome 2 *'Snake': "Hey Hotness whats up?" :'Meryl': "Who the fuck are you?!" :'Snake': "It's...not important." *'Meryl': "HolyShitYourSnakeOhMyGodSolidSnakeYourSoAwesomeMan!" *'Meryl':(Removes mask to reveal her face) :'Snake': "WHOA!! JESUS CHRIST, YOU'RE SO FUCKING HOT!" :'Jesus':(Appears on Snake's Codec) "Thanks, bro!" *'Snake': "I need you to advance the plot." *'Meryl': "Done aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnd done." *'Meryl': "Need any ''more sexual tension?" :Snake: "Nah, I'm good." (Snake walks through the cargo door and gets chopped to pieces by lasers) *'Egoraptor': "What the FUCK?! Nobody told me there were lasers there!" :Meryl: "Hey Snake, there are lasers there." :Snake (now a puddle): (makes angry burbling noises) (Snake uses a ration to heal) :Snake: "(he holds up the cigarettes) Okay, guess I'm gonna have to use these cigarettes I hid in my STOMACH!!! (zooms in on the ciggarettes) Awesome!" (Snake lights up a cigarette and smokes it) :Snake: "OH GOD IT'S KILLING ME OH GOD HOLY SHIT IM DYING! (stops for a second then runs of coughing, Explodes at the end of the tunnel like 50 TIMES)" :Player(Egoraptor): "WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUCK!?! NOBODY TOLD ME THERE ARE BOMBS THERE!" :Meryl: "Hey Snake, there are bombs there." :Snake: "Oh, thanks bitch." :Snake: "Oh gee whiz! I hope a tank doesn't totally come out of nowhere and own me." :Raven (in an M1 tank): (Shoots Snake twice) :Snake: "YOU KNOW, SERIOUSLY. I'M GETTING A LITTLE FUCKING PISSED OFF!!" :Meryl: "Hey Snake, a tank's gonna totally come out of nowhere and- :Snake: "SHUT UP!" *'Raven': (Atop his tank) "Cryptic Metaphor!" :Snake: (looking in disbelief) "Do you seriously think this is fucking fair?" :Raven: "Just throw grenades at me." :Snake: "Oh. Awesome!" (throws one grenade at Raven and flies away)" :Raven: "HAHA! I gave him more than a Raven can hunt for in the night." :Ocelot: "WHAT!?!!" :Raven: "The snake prowls but cannot scratch it's back, for as the Sioux people are aware, of snakes have no arms in which to scratch their backs." :Ocelot: "SHUT UP!!" :Raven: "The Raven on my head thirsts for his blood!" :Raven's Raven Tattoo: "Damn right, nigga! Mmm-mm!" :Snake: OK, time to look at peoples asses for a while. (close up of a '''''NASTY, FAT guard's ass) :Snake: UUUUUUGHHHHHHH, this would be better without the whole NOT Meryl's ass thing. :Snake: (runs into Meryl, who has no pants on) HOLY SHIT! :Meryl: (looking sad) Snake, I.. :Snake: (AMAZED) CAN'T HEAR YOU, TO BUSY LOOKING AT YOUR ASS! :Meryl: (still sad) Snake, I really need someone to talk to. :Snake: (AMAZED) SHUT UUUUUP, UNLESS IT'S YOUR ASS TALKING. (whispers) And your nipples are bleeding through your tank top. :Meryl: (puts pants on) :Snake: Oh, OK. :Meryl: Snake, when I was a little girl... :Snake: (punches Meryl) Amazing!, Let's go!!. *'Meryl': "Snake, make love to me Snake. I want you forever!" :Snake: "Dude!" :Psycho Mantis: "You're suppose to hit her!" :Snake: "Damn right I'm gonna hit that!" :Psycho Mantis: "God damn it!" :Snake: "Ah, what the fuck, asshole!" :Egoraptor (Player): "Whao, wai-! Whao, j- what?! *'Gray Fox': (After killing the hallway full of guards) Yeah yeah, follow me Snake! :Solid Snake: You know, that doesn't seem like the best idea. :Gray Fox: Just do it Motherfucker! :Solid Snake: Fine, Jeez! :Solid Snake: (Grunts in disgust) Did somebody fart in here? (Codec rings) :Deepthroat: Yo yo yo B-boy Snake Dawg G. :Solid Snake: What? :Deepthroat: Yeah Yeah, aight, listen up. Launch a motherfucking Missile to blatt-blatt that power-majigga dawg, yeah motherfucker. :Solid Snake: God, how does everyone know my phone number? God! :Deepthroat: Yeah yeah, Aight. Just call me... Deepthroat. :Solid Snake: Gross! References External Links *Metal Gear Awesome Part 1 *Metal Gear Awesome Part 2 Category:Misc Category:Humour